Cast in Blood
by melonkitty
Summary: Strange things are coming to light in the city, but more so in the infamous High Halls. What does Nightshade have to do with it? And more so, who is the young girl and what does she have to do with it? It's all quite the mess, and it just gets messier.
1. Story Introduction

**Cast in Blood**

_Introduction_

Hello there, mellonkitty here, just to introduce my ideas based upon Michelle Sagara's work, Cast in Blood. The name, is chosen purely to give a more book like feel o the story, so that it fits. The idea with this is to make it seem as though it belongs in the series, and I will try my best to make it as accurate as possible, using sparse amounts of creative license to change things. I love the series, but there have been a few aspects that keep me thinking and I wanted to get them out there for others to peruse through at their leisure. At times it may seem that a character, Lord Nightshade for example, is slightly out of character, and I apologize in advance for it. However, in the case of Lord Nightshade I will use his status as more of an enigma to my advantage.

Cast in Blood, is loosely based after Cast in Fury, before Cast in Chaos, largely for the reason that I have not finished reading it at this time. Although that may change if I finish it and decide that elements within that book are more towards what I am getting towards.

If anyone has any questions, fell free to PM me, or email me. (email in profile)_  
_

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast in Blood**

_Chapter One_

Kaylin Neya. On time. Those were two things that had previously never been unanimous with eachother. But as of the last month or two they had. Miraculously.

She entered the familiar Halls of Law with a slight smile in her face. Today was a good day. In as much as her days could be good, given her luck. The guards let her pass without a word.

As she neared Marcus' desk, however, her luck seemed to run short. Iron Jaw was certainly in a mood.

"Private." He said, his jaw tense, attempting to not show teeth. "There is a street urchin in the Hawklord's tower, waiting for you."

"What?" She asked. "What would a-"

A look from Marcus silenced her.

She sighed and started up the stairs to the Hawklord's tower. Strangely enough the door was open, giving her reprieve from the much hated door ward.

She paused in the doorway. The circle in the center was invoked to keep a young girl within it's confines. However, she was trying to get out. Blood already dripped onto the floor. Her clothes, the sleeves, were red with the vital substance, and her cheek was torn open in several places. Kaylin couldn't see much more, but she knew that the other side must be similar.

She looked to be Barrani, but then again she also looked human. She seemed to be sixteen, but if she was Barrani then she was likely older.

"Private, so nice of you to join us." The Hawklord spoke as he saw her in the doorway.

The girl stopped in her exhaustion and went to her hands and knees, without looking in Kaylin's direction.

"Now, what is it that was so important, Andra?" The Hawklord asked turning to the girl again. "I have little patience for people of the fiefs causing trouble on this side of the river."

Kaylin's skin crawled at the mention of the fiefs.

"It is none of your concern." The girl spoke. Her voice cold. Barrani cold.

"It is if you are to tell it to my Hawk." He replied, even colder.

The girl laughed. A laugh of madness. "It is not to you who I answer." She said. Then she chose to look in Kaylin's direction.

Kaylin couldn't help but gasp. Across the left (Kaylin's right) half of the girl's face, that had been hidden from her view, was a tattoo, hidden mostly by blood. But the mark on her own cheek flared at the sight. The girl was marked, and marked by Nightshade.

"I answer to the only one that holds my reins." She said, turning back to the Hawklord. "You know that."

The Hawklord nodded. "Then I should not find you fighting in my streets."

"I was provoked." She said. "The man attacked me first. I could not have done anything otherwise."

Again the Hawklord nodded.

"You wanted to speak to Lord Kaylin Neya." He said looking in Kaylin's direction. "You may have your conversation, but you shall remain in that circle."

The girl nodded slightly.

The Hawklord drifted towards Kaylin. "She comes from Nightshade, to speak to you." He said narrowing his eyes. "Nothing had better be wrong, otherwise my patience with the feiflord shall be at it's end."

She nodded at the implied threat. He left, the doors swinging closed behind him.

The girl sighed. "Lord Kaylin." She muttered as she stood.

Kaylin looked at the girl that had now turned to her. There was definitely Barrani to her, however- her eyes. They were different. One was a deep bottomless brown, nearly black, the other shone bright Barrani blue.

"You asked to speak to me?" Kaylin asked as she drifted closer to the magical circle.

"Indeed." The girl said. "My master has sent me to request you to come to the castle." She said once again turning from Kaylin.

Kaylin frowned. "Nightshade." She said after a moment.

The girl flinched visibly.

"What is your name?" Kaylin asked after a moment.

The girl said nothing.

_I would think that you would know better than to get to know my servants._ Nightshades voice came into her mind, she felt his slight amusement, if that's what you would call it.

_If she is one of your servants, why send her here to get me? You could have just asked me yourself._ She retorted.

Nightshade had the audacity to laugh._ Andra is more of a gift than a messenger. She was sent to retrieve you, yes, but also to serve you. Ignorance is no excuse. You know this, as does she, she just learned a harder way than you did. You're fond of broken or damaged children Kaylin, this has not escaped my notice, and so I sent Andra to you, both for you and her. She is not whole in any way._

Kaylin paused and thought over his words. _Did you mark her?_

_ You know the answer to that._

_ I wanted to hear it from you._ She retorted.

_And you have. Kaylin, she lost both her will and want to live, she is marked as such, I own her in a way that you cannot possibly understand as of yet, yet I give her to you in the hopes that you can mend the rip in her soul. I do not wish to imprison her forever._

_ You haven't yet told me why you wish for me to return to castle Nigthshade. _She replied.

_ Indeed, Hawk. _He replied, she felt his grin._ Things are coming to light that were never meant to, and until that time has passed, I would rather you were here and not in that hovel you call a home._

_ Do these things have anything to do with her?_

He was silent.

_I take that as a yes._

_ Andra is no threat, I know that, but there are others who do not. They seek to destroy her in an unknown._

_ Why does this sound familiar?_

She felt his smile once again.

_You are observant Kaylin, and you have dealt with this before. I trust you with her care._

_ Is she Barrani?_ Kaylin asked suddenly.

Nightshade paused. _She is not entirely._

_ What is she?_

He remained silent.

_Nightshade…_

_ It is not my place to tell you. She has her secrets, and you yours, even from me. She will tell you in time- if she deems you trustworthy. Hers are deadly secrets in our society. Telling them lightly could get her killed._

_ She is in the Halls of Law. There are Barrani here, if she is in danger from them then I had better know why._ She insisted.

"Lord Kaylin." The girl called.

Kaylin looked into her strange eyes. "You don't have to call me Lord, just Kaylin is fine." She sighed. "Why did you come here? Barrani walk these halls, they could kill you."

The girl smiled slightly. "Spoken to Lord Nightshade, I see." She then sighed. "You are to come to the Castle, I am to serve you." She shrugged. "You do not need to know more than that."

Kaylin sighed. This was getting nowhere and the blood was slowly pooling on the floor below her.

"If I get the Hawklord to release you, will you let me heal you?" Kaylin asked.

The girl scoffed at her. "No"

Kaylin furrowed her eyebrows at her, but, saying nothing, strode out of the room and retrieved the Hawklord.

"She had better not be here for any other reason than for you, Kaylin." He warned when she found him at the landing.

"She's not." Kaylin told him. "Nightshade is worried, he's asked that I go to Castle Nightshade."

The Hawklord looked at her. "Considering that it's your private life, you may do as you please. However, I would rather not see her get into any more trouble."

"She's bleeding heavily." Kaylin told him. "She's refused my help. I'll have to get Merrin if she's to keep her arms, perhaps even her vision on the right side."

He nodded silently, returning to the tower room and lowering the spell.

The girl looked at Kaylin. Then at the Hawklord, bowing.

"Do not cause any more trouble, or I'll have it out with your master." He said as Kaylin walked out with Andra following her.

…..

"Merrin." Kaylin called upon entering the infirmary.

The winged caretaker, healer, counselor, anything the patients needed came around a corner to see a barely standing young girl with blood all over her.

"Goodness! Sit, sit." She told her.

Andra looked at Kaylin.

Kaylin was puzzled for a second, then understood. "Do as she tells you. It'll be over quicker that way." She told her.

Andra obeyed, moving slowly.

Merrin looked at her for a moment. "Why didn't you heal her?"

"She refused." Kaylin said simply.

Merrin nodded as if it were a good reason. Then began to clean and bandage the wounds. The one on her face proved difficult, but Andra didn't move.

"Well, that's all I can do for now." She said as she wound clean linen around Andra's forehead.

Merrrin turned to Kaylin. "I don't know for sure, Kaylin, but for one thing, letting the Barrini here see her may very well be a bad idea."

"It most certainly would not be." Andra told them, looking up at them.

Now that the blood was cleaned off her face, Kylin could see her features clearly. Andra had her two colored eyes, the bright blue and the bottomless brown, but there was the mark on her face; Nightshade's other mark twisted across her cheek, branching off and winding to twirl on her forehead, going back, Kaylin saw that the mark began by winding around her neck, where she could see a thick ropy scar.

"How did you get that?" She blurted out, pointing at the scar.

Merrin looked at her as well, narrowing her eyes when Andra looked away from them both.

"Merrin?" Kaylin asked, turning towards the Aerian.

"A scar like that can only be gotten two ways." She replied stiffly, looking at Andra, and not at Kaylin. "By the hands of someone else, or your own."

Andra remained silent.

Kaylin nodded, her mind nearly throbbing with thought.

Andra stood, straightening her blood stained clothes.

Now that Kaylin looked, Andra was dressed in pants that had indeed seen better days, but they looked as though they could go through much more. Her shirt was black, and somewhat fitted, but still loose enough to allow movement without hindering.

When Andra took a step the stumbled and Kaylin reached out to help her, and her hand brushed something hard underneath the cloth.

She raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Kaylin asked.

Andra smiled slightly, rolling her sleeve up, past the bandages that Merrin had just secured.

For a moment, Kaylin was distracted by the mark on her arm instead of the small set of razor sharp daggers strapped to her forearm. Apparently, the mark on her face ran along more of her body that she thought.

"My mark, is one of total possesion." Andra said, her voice hard. "It runs all over my body. With it, Lord Nightshade may do as he pleases; whether I am willing or not."

Kaylin and Merrin both froze at her words and Andra laughed.

For a moment, Kaylin was enamored with the sound; being far more melodious than any Barrani she had heard thus far.

"Mark or no mark, it is a crime to take advantage of another in such a way, were the High Court to hear of it, being Outcaste would be the least of my lord's problems." Andra said after a moment.

Kaylin looked at her for a moment.

Andra was about her height, if not a little shorter, making her feel happier at not being the shortest for once. Her dark hair was short, almost sacrilegious towards the strands that Kaylin herself was jealous of. But... looking at the girl, at her strange eyes, Kaylin saw something that she recognized only from seeing it so often.

They were _hard_. Her eyes were like stone that looked out at the world.

Andra then stood with her own ability and took a step away from Kaylin and Marrin. "We should go." She said.

"No you're not." Merrin said, reaching for Andra. "You need to rest."

Andra evaded Merrin's hand. "No." She said. "I can very well rest on my own time, thank you."

Kaylin chuckled.

Andra went to stand by the door, looking at Kaylin. "Shall we go?" She asked.

"I need to tell Marcus where I'm going to be for the time being." She said as she walked out the door that Andra stood by, the girl following mere moments after.

Marcus, was just about as happy as he was when Kaylin first walked in this morning, and that, was mad. But it wasn't Leontine mad, that would have made fur and fangs fly. But when he caught sight of Kaylin leading the bandaged girl towards his desk, the very girl that he had called a street urchin before, his eyes hardened upon the mark on her face, darting back and forth between that and the one that Kaylin bore.

"Marcus, I have to go to Nightshade. Any messages or need of me can be forwarded there." Kaylin told him.

Marcus looked ready to murder. "Is there a reason that _he_ wants you there?"

"The High Lord has called a small court, to discuss Lord Nightshade and Lord Kaylin, as well as myself." Andra said suddenly. "If Kaylin is within Nightshade's boundaries then any summons would be void." Andra looked up into the Leontine's eyes. "It is possible that any summons from the High Lord, despite her status, could take her life, it is with hopes to avoid this, that my lord has requested her leave."

Marcus looked at her, and she lowered her eyes and bore her throat.

And it was then that Kaylin saw another scar, although slightly faded. It was of a Leontine bite.

Apparently Marcus also saw this, and his eyes softened. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Andra." She said, still not looking him in the eyes.

She didn't see him, but he nodded. "The Hawklord has already given you a paid leave." Marcus told Kaylin.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Paid leave?"

Marcus nodded. "But, he also said that there was not to be any trouble."

"Marcus, this is me we're talking about isn't it?" Kaylin blurted out.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Indeed. And although he did not say what the consequences of any trouble would be, I will leave you're imaginatio to fill in the blanks." He smiled, a hard thing to decipher in a Leontine, it was all teeth and dry humor.

She nodded.

Marcus's gaze turned to Andra. "Do not get her into trouble." He said.

Andra smiled a little at that, and together with Kaylin they walked out of the Halls of Law.

And ran right into Tain before the entered the yard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast in Blood**

_Chapter Two_

The look that passed over Tain's face was one of utter and absolute hatred, as he grabbed Andra by the throat and threw her back into the wall, hefting her up until her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Halfbreed!" He hissed, squeezing.

"Tain!" Kaylin screamed when she realized what was happening.

He didn't look at her, but kept his grip on Andra, who, other than putting her hands on his wrist, didn't appear to be struggling.

Kaylin swore, and reaching a decision, kicked Tain right in the hip, sending him away from her.

He turned his eyes towards her as she stood by the, now gasping, Andra.

"Lord Kaylin, get away from her." Tain said, slipping into High Barrani.

She looked at him. "Tain, I do not care what is between you two, but while she is in my power, no harm will come to her." She said after a moment, words ringing with power in High Barrani as well.

He looked at her for a moment.

"He will tell the High Lord of what he saw here." Andra said, her voice raspy.

"I do not care if he does." Kaylin told her, looking up at Tain. "Tell the High Lord that I send my regards." She said standing up and helping Andra as they both walked out.

Kaylin was heading for her home, before Andra put her hand on her arm.

"Lord Nightshade will send Lord Andellan to fetch the things you need. Come, the quicker that we are across the river the sooner that my lord will lay to rest his worries." She spoke, her voice still raspy, and the beginning of deep bruising blossoming on her neck.

Kaylin rose an eyebrow. " 'Worries'?"

Andra nodded, still walking, this time, towards the river.

When they reached the bridge, Kaylin was amazed to see that Nightshade stood on the other side.

"It is my domain, and I may walk the streets as I please." Was all he said before reaching out to caress Andra's neck where the bruising had turned a deep purple.

"We ran into Santain on our way out of the Halls of Law." She told him.

He nodded his head, then turned to Kaylin.

"Lord Nightshade." She said.

A hint of a smile showed on his face. "Come Kaylin, the sun falls beyond the horizon and the ferals make their hunts, as much as they are no threat to me, I know that they do not offer any comfort to you." He extended a hand in her direction.

She looked him in the eyes, before allowing her hand to rest within his. He smiled slightly, before letting Andra walk in front of them as they neared Castle Nightshade.

Kaylin let her mind wander to consider the girl in front of her as Nightshade held her hand.

Andra was young. It was not certain in her mind as to how old she was, but the way that she stood and carried herself was as if she was constantly on guard. And after seeing the display outside the Halls of Law, she didn't blame her. Kaylin herself had learned to always be on the lookout for threats as she grew up on the very streets that she was walking on. Her time in Barren had only enforced that thought and instinct. But if there was one thing that she didn't understand it was the looks that she had received from Tain, as well as Nightshade himself.

Tain had called her a halfbreed, Nightshade had said that she wasn't entirely Barrani.

Kaylin had never heard of, let alone thought that half Barrani children existed.

_Kaylin._

_I did not know that half Barrani children existed._ She blurted out in her thoughts.

She heard his chuckle through both planes. _They are very rare. Andra is only the third in our entire history._

"Lord Nightshade?" Andra's voice interrupted their thoughts.

They looked up at her, and Kaylin realized that they were standing outside the portcullis.

_Damn portal._

_ Do not let Andra hear you say that. _Nightshade thought with an audible chuckle.

At that point, Andra went through leaving Nightshade and Kaylin.

Nightshade gestued her through the portal.

_Why me? _Kaylin closed her eyes and asked herself as she felt squeezed. Then suddenly, it stopped. And opening her eyes, she was looking at an open corridoor.

"Lord Kaylin?" Came Andra's voice from behind her.

"Yes?"

"You're alright?" It was almost as if she wasn't sure to ask a question or make a statement.

After a moment Kaylin herself was sure. "Yes, I'm fine."

Then Nightshade was behind her. "Allow me to escort you to the room you will be using, Kaylin, Andra, go to your room, you're in for quite the night."

Andra nodded as she walked away down the other end of the corridor, which seemed oddly darker than the one that Kaylin and Nightshade headed down.

"It is darker that way." Nightshade said suddenly. "It does not bother me and she prefers the darkness."

They walked on in relative silence then.

"Andra implied that if the High Lord were to summon me that I would not survive that encounter." Kaylin said, breaking the silence with her thoughts. "Is there a reason that the High Lord would wish me dead, so soon after I saved him?"

Nightshade smirked. "It is largely due to me, although, your actions in the past have revealed a path of recklessness that you seem to be inclined not to avoid. In this case however, any wrong move may very well be your last. And that would be incredibly unfortunate."

Kaylin thought that that was supposed to make sense, but it didn't make much to her.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about Andra?" She asked.

Nighshade was silent for a time. "She is... very timid with most people. However there have been times where she has reminded me strongly of you. If you wish to get her story, then I suggest that you ask her. There are still things that I do not know about her, although she also bears marks of mine." Then he smiled slightly at Kaylin. "Perhaps that you two shall get along better for the facts of your markings."

Kaylin snorted. "The marks across my body are not wanted."

"I am aware of that, but that is not entirely what I meant. Although if you wish to look at it that way, she did not want the ones that I gave her, but bears them none the less. I spoke of the fact that you both bears marks from me."

That brought Kaylin to a thought that Nightshade had not answered her as of yet. "What do your marks on her mean, exactly?" She asked.

"Ah, I can say that you have no affinity for the act of subtlety as of yet." He quieted for a moment. "They mean that she is mine."

"But-"

"Kaylin."

She shut her mouth at the coldness of his voice.

After he was sure that she wouldn't interrupt he continued. "Your mark and her marks are different, yes. But that does not change the most simple aspect. She is mine, and in a different way than you, yes, but if you knew exactly what her marks mean I do not think that you would wish for them." Here they stopped at a door and Nightshade stroked her marked cheek sending a tingle through it. "Her marks, mean that I own her, Kaylin. In the basics that she is less than an animal, she cannot defy me. I may wish that it were otherwise, but for both her and me it cannot be undone without her death."

After a moment of making sure that his words were heard he opened the door they stood outside of and showed her within.

"This shall be your room for the duration of your stay. I do not need to remind you that you do not wish to wander the halls alone? No."

She nodded her head. "I am aware of possible threats in that hallway, and I do no t wish to be anywhere near anything that could end my life."

Nightshade chuckles for a moment. "By an old definition of your own, I would qualify as a threat, so you have already broken a code of your own making." He said, before departing out the door without another word.

After being stunned for a mere moment, Kaylin had enough sense to inspect the room before settling on the bed.

The bed itself was nothing grand by looking at it, but she found that the mattress was similar to heaven. There was a bathroom attached with simple fixtures, and although there was nothing of her own within the room, Kaylin almost felt as if it was this way to make her feel more at home.

When her wandering mind finally gave up pondering the days events with little or no headway as to what it might all mean, she laid down to attempt to get some sleep.

Only to be brought out of those thoughts by a blood curdling scream echoing within the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast in Blood**

_Chapter Three_

Kaylin sat up and went for the door, intending to open it, only to find it locked.

After endless pacing, and hearing endless heartbreaking screeches, Nightshade walked into her room as the cries died down.

"What is going on?" She demanded as she saw that there was blood on his hands.

"I came to tell you that everything is fine, and that you should rest now." He told her, skillfully avoiding her question.

"Nightshade." She said. "What was that?" She asked quite seriously.

The two almost stared the other down, looking at one another so hard. But, despite that she was indeed afraid of Nightshade, she would not back down.

For nearly a lifetime he looked at her, before sighing uncharacteristically. "You will get your answer in the morning, Kaylin." He told her, looking as though all the world were crumbling around him.

Kaylin, needless to say was shocked. Nighshade was drastically different than she had known him to be, backing down to her (although not in an actual sense, that would have frightened her beyond belief) he was also looking haggard, far from the rather aloof Barani Lord that she knew him to be.

"Alright then." She said, barely hearing herself, her words were so soft.

He nodded, and left Kaylin in the room alone with her thought, listening to the screams down the hall get softer and less frequent as the night went on.

When Kaylin woke the next morning it was to Nightshade sitting on the foot of her bed.

They both looked at each other for a few minutes before either spoke.

"If you would get dressed, Andra would like to see you." He told her before standing and exiting the room.

Kaylin found a pair of pants and a tunic laid out on a chair beside the bed and wondered if Nightshade was alright, for all the times she had been here before there had been gowns and dresses.

The two walked in silence, and Nightshade made an abrupt left. "She has been moved, she was not safe within her room."

Kaylin looked at him oddly, but did not complain.

Grey stone virtually invaded Kaylin's mind, she saw so much of it while walking beside Nightshade. And before long they reached a rather long hall with only one door, all the way at the end.

"I must warn you, she may not appreciate your aide should you see fit to offer it. but considering that she is the one who asked to speak to you, I do not think that she herself will act rashly." He told her. "Should you wish to leave, you may either call for me, or allow her to lead you, I need not tell you to avoid certain places within this castle." Then he stormed down the hall from whence they came, and she stood there until the sounds of his footfalls had faded.

Kaylin opened the door slowly, preparing for the worst. But what she got, she did not expect.

It was a room. With a simple bed in the middle, dressed up in black bedding, but, sleeping within the covers, was Andra, her bare back open to the night air, tinged red with newly spilt blood, wide welts ripped her flesh, creating a mountainous landscape of her skin.

Kaylin ran to her side, but Andra was not within the hold of Morpheus as she had previously thought. "Do not touch them." She said coldly.

"Andr-"

"No." Andra told her heaving her upper body off the bed through pure determination, gritting her teeth. "I did not ask you here so that you could pity me."

"I do not pity you." Kaylin told her. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody." Andra said as she levered herself up so that she was sitting on her shins on the mattress, sheet gathered in her lap.

It was the first times that Kaylin saw most of Andra's markings. They wound about her body, spiraling and twisting here and there as if they were running from their shadows. The dark black made her skin look pale and unhealthy.

"It's a mark of possession, of course it goes all the way around my body." Andra told her.

But it was then that Kaylin noticed that there was a different pattern on Andra's back. The mark that began on her cheek and wound around, was not part of it, and there was a good inch between the two black writings. "The mark on your back is not Nightshade's." She said, sure of it as the words left her mouth. Kaylin tried to focus on the other black lines, to discern a pattern, but could not.

Andra froze. "No, It's not." She said before getting up and walking away, giving Kaylin a view of her naked body, and the scarring present between her slim thighs.

Kaylin's eyes went wide. "Andra?" She said quietly, shock permeating her voice.

"It is nothing that can be undone." Was all that Andra said.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Kaylin asked.

"Because it is the truth. You cannot undo the past. You can only move forward." Andra told her, slipping a pair of pants on. When she got to the shirt she hesitated.

"Andra?" Kaylin asked as she saw the girl sit on a well worn chair.

"Huh?" Andra looked up, confusion in her eyes, clearing as she stared at Kaylin.

"Would you mind helping me into my shirt?" Andra asked after a tense moment.

Keylin nodded, but paused. "You should clean them first." She said.

Andra nodded absentmindedly, walking towards a door that Kaylin had no noticed when she had come in. Andra opened it and ran water into a basin, though she hesitated picking it up.

Kaylin walked forward, motioning Andra into a chair, grasping the basin herself and a soft cloth.

Carefully, Kaylin washed and tended Andra's wounds, before helping her into the rest of her clothes.

"Thank you." Andra said so quietly that Kaylin almost didn't catch it.

"You're welcome." She replied. "I would like to know who did this to you." She said after another tense moment.

"I told you that no one did it."

"Andra I saw-"

"It's a remnant of my time in the High Halls." Andra said, cutting Kaylin off. "No one here harms me, no hand is lifted against me."

"The other mark."

Andra nodded.

Kaylin stared at the wall for a few moments. "Will you tell me of your time in the High Halls?"

"No." Andra replied coldly. "It would not be worth it, as I have already said, it is nothing that can be undone."

Kaylin thought for a moment.

"Would you like me to call for my Lord, or would you rather that I led you somewhere?" Andra asked. "Breakfast should be served soon." She added quietly.

"No need to get Nightshade, I would prefer your company to his in leading me to the dining hall." Kaylin told her.

And then Andra did something that Kaylin had not yet seen her do, she smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

**[A/N: Forgive me that this is so late, but I cranked it out just to show that I was still here and still working on it. I get caught up in school and I still have reading to do this summer so these update will be few and far between, but I just wanted to say that they are not forgotten. Thank you for sticking with me. ~melonkitty]**


End file.
